


[光初代]幻影

by Muska



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muska/pseuds/Muska
Summary: 旅馆房间里发现爱梅突然出现的，然后发生的R18的故事
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, 私设光/爱梅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[光初代]幻影

**Author's Note:**

> 私设光♂✘爱梅♂ 第二人称 骚话预警 r18 黄暴 还有一些爱梅的角色分析，本质上是梦女文学

你很意外眼前这个人的出现。来者毫无私闯民宅的自觉，慵懒地斜倚在床头，仿佛一副任人处置的模样。  
爱梅的出现让你心底隐隐地松了一口气，但紧接而来的却有种面对爱人责问的无奈。  
眼前的人穿着他时常穿的装扮，暗红色的围脖松散地搭在颈脖上，内衬贴身的白色衬衣配着黑金色外袍。这样的他懒散的躺在你的床上，对你而言更像是一种无声的邀请。  
你的目光突然被什么吸引住了，从你站的角度，正好可以看到他的下装里面。虽然爱梅穿了靴子，可随着目光往上光洁白皙的腿上看上去可是什么都没穿...呢  
...嗯？这个发现引起了你的兴趣，你径直向他走去，一把握住他的脚腕，他下意识的要缩回脚，却被你紧紧拉住动弹不了。“怎么？看见我就这么高兴，拉着我不放，这么害怕我逃跑吗？我真是感动。”爱梅虽然嘴上说着感动但脸上没有一丝相合的情绪。他微微扭过头，轻挑着眉，揶揄中带着挑衅。  
你没有在意他的挑衅，伸手去掀他的下装，正如你 猜测的那样，下装里空空荡荡。你故作不解调笑着问他：“你怎么就是不穿裤子呢？明明上装穿的严严实实。”“像你这样只会与野怪战斗的冒险者肯定欣赏不来帝国皇帝的高端审美吧。”爱梅勾了勾嘴角，淡淡地讽刺道。  
你心情很好地坐在床边，慢条斯理地解着他的腰带，一边盯他的眼睛有了逗逗他的心思：“你知道在艾欧泽亚这样的上装和下装连在一起，随风而摆的衣服叫什么吗？”你把手慢慢伸进褪到半胸的衣服里，抚摸着他的乳头轻轻按压，“叫连衣裙。”  
“也是，穿着裙子穿什么裤子。”你吮吸着乳头发出啧啧响声。爱梅没有嘲讽回来甚至都没有什么反应，只是静静看着你，好像任由你为所欲为，似乎不介意你对他的渴求再多一些。你都有些怀疑他是不是在用情欲化作牢笼让你深陷其中无法自拔。  
他的小心思你当然一清二楚，也愿意更宠溺着他一些.  
你慢慢松开了他，开始在柜子中翻找什么。你突然的离开让他有些不解，看着你翻箱倒柜他重重地吐出一口气，脸上面无表情看着你的一举一动。作为一名时常与怪物战斗的冒险者，你的药品总是准备的很齐全，很快你找到了需要的药品。你倒了几片进进嘴里，像是故意给他看狠狠咬碎，随后吻上他的唇，撬开他的牙齿，感受着他温暖柔软的舌头，哄骗着他咽下残碎的药片。苦涩的药片让爱梅皱起了眉，没心思陪同与你耗在这个充满药品苦涩的亲吻里，他向后想要躲开你的纠缠。温润柔软的唇舌让你欲罢不能，你半眯起眼，直直盯着他金色的眼眸。你才不给他这个机会，手从他腋下穿过攀上他的颈脖，控住他的头向自己倾靠，好让你加深这个吻，被你嚼碎的药品现在化成了水，被你一点一点喂给了他。

你感受着手心上穿来柔软的触感让你有些意外或许是他平时高傲漫不经心的模样深入人心。触感带来的反差反而让眼前的人显得......娇柔？

你也不知道为什么你会想到这个词。明明是形容女孩子的词，此刻放他身上是再合适不过的。

“放心好了，不是什么奇怪的药品，只是优质的解麻痹的药品而已。”

只是你没有说的是，虽然是解麻痹的药，但是解的不是麻痹本身，而是让处于麻痹中的人的感官感知与常人无异而已。

但如果没有中麻痹的单吃的话。

身体敏感的可是会变的异常的高呢！

你的左手覆上他已有些立起的阴茎，技巧地揉搓着他的阴囊，你的右手也没有空闲，很快地找到了他的后庭，轻轻剥开软肉，探了进去。

身体突然有异物入侵让爱梅皱起了眉头，刚想说些什么，可你却没有给他开口的机会，把他的话语全数吞进了肚中。

你的手指在他的后庭中探索着，你仿佛是得到了一个新奇的玩具让你兴致满满。指肚掠过细微皱褶，轻捻慢挑对内里的皱褶折腾不已。

“呜......”他闷哼出了声，你好像听到什么天籁之音，你低头去看他的反应，他金色的眼睛中已经带上了一层水色。你慢慢增加着入侵的手指，想要这双漂亮的眼睛中染上情欲的色彩，眼瞳中只能映出你的身影。

你的手继续向里探索着，感受平滑的肠壁，故意轻轻抚摸，尝试寻找着他的敏感点。指腹揉过哪里，他的身体突然一颤。在他身体内的手开始不安分的挑逗刚刚抚过的地方，左手开始加速在他站立起的阴茎上撸动。爱梅的脸上染上了绯红的颜色，低喘着忍受着你肆无忌惮的玩弄。

你作乱的手在他体内肆意妄为，让原本有些压抑着自己声音的他却无法抑制住自己支离破碎的呻吟声。你感受到他快要释放的时候，突然你的左手停了下来，摁住他前端的小孔，不让他释放。“呜嗯......”快感侵袭却无法逃脱的禁锢感让爱梅无所适从，只能随着你动作起伏的失措地呢喃。

你爱惨了爱梅这副因你起伏的模样，激得你起了想要把他玩坏的暴戾念头。你也这么做了，你感受到爱梅的内壁紧紧地吮吸着你的手。你一次又一次冲击着他的敏感点，不让他有反应的机会。突然爱梅弓起了背，肠壁的痉挛吸附和渐渐增多的肠液让你意识到爱梅被你玩弄到了高潮。

你松开了握住小孔的手，乳白色的液体射了你一手，你也没打算这么快就结束，一把把他从床上捞了起来，你抱着还在高潮中软弱无力的他，对准你早已发硬的阴茎松开了手，自由落体让爱梅的后穴一下子被进入得很深，这让还在高潮中的爱梅喊叫出了声，生理性泪水从眼角溢出。

“你...这个...混蛋。”突如其来的冲击让爱梅发蒙，咬牙切齿地骂着你这个罪魁祸首。似乎感觉到有泪水存在，他微微抬起头，却止不住泪水顺着他脸颊往下落。

你躺在爱梅的身下，从下面仰视着他有些不一样的感受，你之前解开他的衣服却没有把它脱下，宽大的外袍把他掩盖的严严实实，你可以感受到外袍底下他的双腿紧紧地攀附在你腰间，后穴正在贪婪地吃着你的阴茎。而你却一动不动，让陷入情欲中的爱梅被折磨的十分焦躁。“想要它动起来，自己想办法。”你说的话有些无赖，但此刻的爱梅缺拿你没有办法。

他撑起了身体，退出去的时候你感受到了液体从他的后穴流出，突然他猛地坐了下来，又快又重，快感直直冲向你的大脑，让你闷哼了一声，爱梅却露出报复得逞地笑容，循环往复地做着，直到最后高潮颤抖着，他也没有管你有没有射精，只脱力地趴在你的身上喘气。你后知后觉的才感到被他当成了肉棒使用。

你顺势脱掉他的所有衣服，却给他披上了外袍。你把他抱了起来，你突然的举动让爱梅有些惊慌，双手环住了你的脖子，连带着下面紧紧咬住了你。

这个举动取悦了你，你舔舐着他的耳朵，毫不吝啬地夸奖着他：“乖孩子。”“哈？你在说什么蠢话？”爱梅看着你仿佛在看一个傻子。

你知道他想说什么，作为一个古代人，他的年龄已经无法记忆，和孩子搭不上丝毫的关系了。明明拥有着年轻的身体，可他总是怂怂地佝偻着背，沧桑得仿佛一个风烛残年的老人，快要被被那些不得不背负的重担压垮了。

你把他抵在墙上，轻声哄着他语气宠溺：“怎么不是孩子？明明不喜欢光亮，却把这个世界弄得光泛滥，然后自己一个人偷偷跑到黑风海里重现自己的故乡。简直就像小孩子受了委屈躲到只有自己知道的阴暗小角落里哭泣。”说着你用力地撞击着他，撞得他头晕眼花迷迷糊糊，他这副身体似乎很容易落下生理泪水，眼角慢慢凝聚起水珠。

你亲吻着他的眼角，用舌尖舔舐掉他的眼泪，自顾自说道：“明明你可以在解决完沃里斯直接解决掉妨碍你的所有人。哈，可你干了什么？把水晶公掳走了还美其名曰说需要他完善你的计划，你们委员会成员想要完成的计划会需要一个你们眼里残缺品的我们的完善吗？还说什么要把他带回来就去黑风海找你。”你凑近爱梅，他模模糊糊地看着你，而你离他近得仿佛能感受到他的呼吸，“你是沉睡的公主吗？还要人去找你。”

意外的，你发现爱梅注视着你的目光悄悄转移，他此刻的小情绪你也不去拆穿，你也乐意纵容着他。可是你身下却是又快又狠地撞击着他，本来他被你顶在墙上，现在被你撞得快要从墙上落下，你在他耳边温柔地轻声诱哄：“把腿环在我腰上。”他没有说话头抵靠在你的肩膀上，乖乖照做。

“你大概不知道吧，在水晶塔你的手指点着我，嫌弃地说着‘都、是、你！‘的时候，我就想操哭你了，想看你因为我而支离破碎的喊叫哭泣。当时的你在我眼里任性极了，却也可爱极了。”爱梅呜咽了一声对你的话像是有了反应，咬上你的颈脖，让你倒吸了一口冷气。

你还有好多好多话，想一点一点告诉他:“在亚马乌罗提，雅修特拉对你说害怕寂寞的是你吧，你大概不知道你的表情吧，像一只被踩到尾巴的猫。”爱梅翻过了脸，你似乎感觉到了他的脸发烫的温度。“高傲又脆弱，任性又害怕寂寞。真是可爱迷人极了。”你毫不余力地赞美着他，感受到他用力手臂用力围住你的脖子，整个人像是要锁在你的身上，整个人抖个不停。你不知道的是，你的真情告白在安静的房间里和着在他身上进出的声音让被喂药浑身敏感的他感受清晰到了极致，异常刺激感官。

他能听到你是怎么打开他的身体，怎么碾压过他的肠壁，腹中的液体又是怎样在他的身体里晃荡。更要命的是，你却在他耳边说着瓦解他心房的话，无措、委屈、绝望、倦怠的情绪一下子涌上心头。大概是药物的关系吧，他放任地这么想着也不愿意去深究到底是为什么。

“你大概不知道吧，你当时一无反顾地走进火场，我是想和你一起走的。”你的这个想法谁都不知道也从未和人提起，却让他扭过头来看你，眼神中有惊异还有一丝的不确定。

“可是我不能。”你温和地说着却拒绝的话，“如果我不是什么暗之战士，没有背负百年来所有人的帮助与恩惠，我会很乐意与你在亚马乌罗提永夜中长眠。”你的话温柔异常，可在他听来温柔得令他感到了残忍。

他不问你如果，也不去纠结是非对错，你们两个就像光与影，曾经相互依靠却终将分离。

以前是，现在也是。

从很早很早以前他就知道了。他尝试过挽留，却只能接受命运的离别。

所以明明在他眼里你只是一个残缺品，他却一次又一次给你优待。无论是放任着光之力暴动的你不管，还是多此一举让你去他的幻影都市找他，还是为你做市民证，你开创了他太多太多的例外。或许他也没有想过为什么懒散怕麻烦的他在能直接验收他工作成果的时刻放过了太多次的机会。或许他心底知道，可是他拒绝承认。不管你是不是他心中的那个人，你们身上的美好品质一次又一次地无法违背内心地吸引着他。看着你的脸庞虽然他从不承认，可有时候你的脸和ta重叠在一起迸发出的灵魂的光辉让他也分辨不清。

而你也不知道他在此时心中的万般思绪，直接在他的体内释放，让思绪风飞的他恍惚地想着如果时间停在此刻就好了。

你把他抱到了床上与他相拥而眠。你看着他无声道着晚安。

晚安，哈迪斯。我此生的挚爱。


End file.
